Demented
by Kame-tan
Summary: Allen meets a Dementor. Spoilers for most of the manga


Kame: Yep, here's my DGM-HP crossover (although it's just a one-shot). It's really angsty and stuff, so I'm warning you now; don't get mad at the ending. This takes place near the end of the manga (where it stopped) and contains spoilers for some of the events up till then.

Disclaimer: is this even necessary?

Demented

It was a beautiful night. The full moon gleaned in the dark sky like an actor on stage, the stars supporting it with their twinkling. Allen looked up at the velvety sky as he walked down an empty street in London towards Headquarters. He was in quite a good mood; Timothy, a boy with Innocence that could possess Akuma, considered joining the Order today. Satisfied that his mission was a success, Allen strolled to the end of the block and turned the corner.

The moment he turned the corner, the moon, sky and stars vanished into darkness. Allen's first thought was that it was Road, the Noah of dreams, pulling some kind of trap on him. He activated his Innocence and stood, poised, ready for battle. Suddenly, the warm night air vanished, to be replaced with a cold Allen had never experienced. The cold wasn't just in the air; it was _inside _of him, penetrating his lungs, heart, mind, and soul. A familiar voice was wailing in the distance.

_Is that Mana I hear? Why am I hearing his voice?_ He wondered.

Out of the darkness something moved forward, reveling itself in the soft glow of Allen's Innocence invocation. A tall, hooded…_something_ glided out of the darkness towards Allen. The cold increased as the creature slowly closed the distance between itself and Allen.

_What is that? It can't be an Akuma since my eye's not reacting, but it's definitely not human._ He thought.

As if to counter what he just thought, his eye activated, and nothing in Allen's life could have prepared him for what he saw. There was no soul hovering in the air like with the other Akumas; In the middle of the creature, right where his stomach should have been was not just one, but _dozens_ of souls screaming in agony. The faces of the souls were melted and merged together, as if the creature was digesting them. Right before his eyes, one of the souls suddenly dissolved and its energy diffused throughout the creature's body. Unable to stand such a sight, Allen turned his head and brought up everything he ate that day.

_This is no Akuma; this is something much worse._

As he wiped his mouth with a shaky hand, the creature in front of him took a slow, rattling breath.

Allen immediately froze; it felt as if the creature stole the breath right out of his mouth. The icy chill became stronger, the screaming in his ear louder. To his horror, he felt his Innocence weakening, like the creature had that intention when it took that terrible breath. The creature glided closer to Allen, taking another rattling breath as it went. The strength drained out of his legs and he fell to the ground, his mind filled with horrible memories; his life before he met Mana; Mana's death and the Earl bringing him back; Suman's body slumped over, his mind broken; the destruction of his arm by Tyki; seeing the trapped souls of the Akuma decay as the Akuma evolved and gained strength. The list went on and on. When he looked up, he was surprised to find the creature standing right in front of him. It shook back the long black cloak and revealed a pair of scaled, slimy, scabbed hands, bony and rotting like the hands of the dead. The creature lifted its repulsive hands and pushed back its hood.

Its hands were nothing compared to its face-if it could be called that much. Its head was shriveled and as rotted-looking as its hands. There were no eyes; instead, there was a thin layer of crusty, festering skin stretched over where the eyes should have been. Allen at least expected that much; any creature with such terrible and demented capabilities would have lost its eyes to the darkness a long time ago. It did not possess a mouth, but a black, gaping hole in the middle of its face, sucking the air dry of hope.

Seeing the creature's face gave Allen enough strength to move and react. He swiped at the thing with his arm, slashing away the black cloak that had been covering its midsection. The conglomerated ball of souls remained intact within the creature, but the slashed cloak exposed its body-or what's left of it. There was nothing underneath but a skeleton. Its ribcage was the prison holding the mangled souls, their light illumining what appeared to be a thin piece of what used to be skin dangling. Mold covered a good portion of the rest of the skeleton. Farther down, part of the leg was still attached, but it ended in a shriveled black stump that looked like some beast with fire breath bit off what used to be there.

The sight sickened Allen to no end, but he thought that he could still free the souls within. Allen attacked again with fresh hope. Sensing Allen's renewed energy and vigor, the creature took another rattling breath, this one even deeper and longer than the last. Doing his best to ignore the cold struggling to suffocate him, Allen aimed another swipe at the thing, but it dodged the blow and was within inches of his face. Terrified, Allen tried to back away, but the creature grabbed his neck. Feeling weak, nauseous and cold dread filling him, Allen's arm deactivated, eliminating his light and the only thing that kept him alive. As he felt his conscious slipping away, the creature clamped his jaws around Allen's mouth.

"ALLEN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU!!! "

That was the last thing he heard.

Kame: wow, wasn't that fun? REVIEW ME PUL-LEEEEEEEEEESH?! I'll even take flames! I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT U THINK!


End file.
